xarxufandomcom-20200215-history
Sharpness Manipulation
The ability to control sharpness in any object, either imbuing or taking the quality of sharpness away. Also Called *Aciukinesis *Vorpal Sharpness Manipulation Capabilities User can control sharpness in any object they touch, either imbuing or taking the quality of sharpness away: sharp edges cut better, while non-edged surfaces, objects, like hands, can be imbued to cut through nearly anything. They can imbue an item as a trap, such as making a doorknob cut anyone who tries to open it, or remove sharpness from things, turning knives and other edged weapons into awkward bludgeons against the user. Applications * Can make anything a lethal weapon. * Cannot be cut by anything if user does not wish to be. * Cutting * Cutting Field Projection * Cutting Immunity * Impale * Invulnerability Bypassing * Nail Manipulation/Claw Retraction: make one's nails sharper on command. * Sharp Body Variations *Air Infusion surrounding an object with air currents can give it incredible cutting ability. *Electricity Infusion Run a high yield electric current through a blade vibrating and increasing it's cutting ability. *Heat Infusion super-heating an edge to flash melt through whatever substance one wants to cut. *Vibration Emission channel vibrations through an object to make them sharper. Associations * Absolute Piercing * Absolute Slicing * Blade Retraction/Elongation * Bone Spike Protrusion * Diamond Manipulation * Diamond Mimicry * Enhanced Bite * Needle Projection * Property Manipulation * Water Cutting * Weapon Manipulation Limitations * May accidentally cut what isn't wanted. Known Users See Also: Absurd Cutting Power. Known Objects * SCP-585 - Sharpeners (SCP Foundation) * Blast Sword (Slayers); via absorbing magic Gallery File:Senbonzakura Kageyoshi.jpg|By compressing the slivers of blades, Byakuya (Bleach) can increase his Senbonzakura Kageyoshi's sharpness. File:Sasuke_vs._Samurai.gif|By infusing lightning into his sword, Sasuke (Naruto) can greatly increase its sharpness. File:Lightning_Cutter.png|Kakashi (Naruto) can turn his blunt punch into a piercingly sharp blade by adding electricity. File:Asuma'S Flying Swallow.jpg|Asuma (Naruto) can use his Flying Swallow Technique to make his blades longer and sharper. File:Killer_B_slicing_through_the_Kubikiribocho.png|Killer B (Naruto) utilizing electricity on his Supervibrato Lightning Release Swords to create high-frequency cutting power. File:Vacuum_Sphere.png|Danzo (Naruto) can utilize wind techniques as sharp blades or blunt bullets. File:Misaka_Mikoto_Iron_Sand.jpg|Mikoto Misaka (A Certain Magical Index/A Certain Scientific Railgun) vibrating her iron sand sword to create a very sharp blade. File:Mr_1_Daz_Bones.png|Daz Bones' (One Piece) entire body can be as rigid as steel and as sharp as blades. File:Mataza's_Dragon's_Claw.JPG|Jushi Mataza Tsumuji (Tenjho Tenge) focusing his ki onto his fingertips, creating immensely sharp claws. Weapon Improvisation by Bullseye.jpg|From teeth.... Supernatural Accuracy by Bullseye.jpg|....to handguns.... Sharpness Manipulation by Bullseye.jpg|....to a billy club.... Bullseye Greatest Hits Vol 1 5 Textless.jpg|...In Bullseye's (Marvel Comics) hands anything is a fine tone blade. Sharpener.jpg|SCP-585 (SCP Foundation) can continually sharpen pencils or any other object that fits inside it without any upper limit. Sonic_Wreck-It_Ralph.png|Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) can sharpen his quills at will, enabling him to rend steel. BlastSword.jpg|By absorbing magic and magical energies, The Blast Sword (Slayers) can further enhance its sharpness, allowing it to surpass its absolute slicing level of sharpness. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Molecular Manipulation Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Spatial Powers Category:Earth Powers Category:Metal-based Abilities Category:Weapon Powers Category:Object-based Powers Category:Matter-Based Powers Category:Common Powers